1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to a system and method for 10/40 gigabit Ethernet multi-lane gearbox.
2. Introduction
Increasing demands are being placed upon the data communications infrastructure. These increasing demands are driven by various factors, including the increasing bandwidth requirements of multimedia traffic. To accommodate the increasing bandwidth requirements, communication link speeds have also continued to evolve. Today, 10 Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) ports are commonly used. Management of today's networks will become increasingly important as network speeds continue to increase.